Just Another Day In The Life Of Me
by Nottheamericanaverage 96
Summary: When Ashley and Bam finally get closer than ever bad things turn to good things for them. Will they be able to stick it out and stay together?


The camera faced Bam and I and we knew it was show time.

"Three...two...one...action." Everyone else continued doing there thing except us who turned to the camera.

"So we're packing a little surprise for Ape and Phil." Chuckling Ryan Dunn stood up straight and threw one of Phil's t-shirts into the duffle bag on the bed. "We're leaving them on a island for a whole twenty four hours. I think we'll leave Don Vito with them too." Bam said as he began to zip the bag up.

"So we're leaving them there with nothing but clothes? They're kinda gonna need food there honey." I laughed as Bam made his usual just realized something face.

"TO THE KITCHEN!" Dico screamed as he grabbed the bag and booked it out of the room and down the hallway.

"Ha ha wow. As if I almost left my parents and uncle stranded with no food."

Grabbing as much food as we could from the kitchen we drove back to "Castle Bam" where we all stayed and found Phil, April, Don Vito, Bam's girlfriend Missy, and my boyfriend Brandon sitting on the couches watching t.v.

"NOVAK!" Bam yelled as soon as we walked through the doors and into the house.

Brandon looked up from where he was sitting and waved when he saw that Bam was in plain view. "Come here you dirtbag, that's what I meant when I screamed your name." He got off the couch and walked over as slowly as he possibly could while the rest of the gang went to join everyone else out in the living room.

"I was comfy over there you know."

"Like i give a shit, I've got to fill you in on our little plan."

Bam told him everything he had to know and Novak chuckled. "They're gonna kill you when you go and pick them up tomorrow Bam. They're gonna disown you."

Bam laughed and walked out of the room to go sit with Missy. Novak wrapped his arms around me as soon as Bam left the room and his lips touched mine. It stayed like that for a few minutes until he took my hand and led me to the bedroom.

As we walked by I heard April say "Everyone needs to block their bedroom out, we all know that's going on. Her parents would be so ashamed if they knew." Bam always stood up for me but at this second he didn't. He sat on the couch watching me with a disapproving look on his face.

Novak opened the bedroom door and flung me in, closing the door behind him. He pushed me onto the bed and jumped on top of me. Kissing my neck he began to unbutton my shirt, I tried to push him up but he wouldn't move.

"Brandon, not now." He kept going as I pushed him off. He moved down to my pants as he got the last button undone.

"Come on baby, you know you want too. They don't care, it's not like they haven't heard us in here before. Most of them are here every time that we do something. Don't bail on me. Please?"

"Alright, but if we do it now then you're not getting anything later."

"Fine by me, tonight will be all about you, we can lay in bed and cuddle while we watch a movie since I know you love to do that."

He got my pants down and undone and brought his own down. A couple minutes into it his phone began to ring. I grabbed it before he could reach it and read the name of the caller. In red letters across the front screen it said Rachel.

"Who's Rachel?"

"She's just a friend baby, don't worry."

"Then answer you're phone. I wanna hear your just friend."

He opened the phone and hit the speaker button. A woman's voice said through the receiver "Hey baby, you wanna come over and have some fun? I had a great time with you last night, too bad you had to leave early."

"Listen, I cant talk right now. I have to call you back later." He hung up the phone and I threw him off me and grabbed my clothes. "You're gonna call her back later!?" I ran to the door and grabbed the door handle. Tears rolled down my face. "That's right, you can call her back later because I wont be here with you, don't think we're gonna stay together Brandon. You just ruined that!" I opened the door and walked out slamming it as hard as I could behind me.

I heard somebody get up off the couch as I ran to the bathroom to clean myself up. There was a knock on the door a couple of seconds after I closed it.

"Sweetie it's Missy. Can I come in?"

I wiped the bottom of my eyes off and opened the door. "What happened Ash?"

"Turns out Novak cheated on me last night, his little slut just called him and asked him to come over and have sex with him." I threw on my pants and hugged Missy, crying on her shoulder. I heard Bam screaming from the other room. "What the fuck did you do dickface!"

I ran out to find Bam and Brandon rolling around on the floor. Bam on top punching Novak in the face as hard as he could. With one last punch Bam jumped off of him and ran over to me, wrapping his arms around me and hugging me, pushing my head into his chest to try to muffle my sobs.

"You're fucking dead in my book Novak. Why would you hurt her, what has she done to you?"

"Ashley, please?" He started to walk toward us and Bam hugged me tighter. "I just wanna talk to her."

I moved my way out of Bam's arms and walked toward him. "What could you possibly want from me Brandon, haven't you hurt me enough today?"

"I wanna talk about this, I wanna get us through it. I don't wanna lose you baby girl, you're my everything, you're my life. I don't know what I'd do without you. I cant live without you."

"Well you're gonna have to Brandon. I don't take that lightly. You had the nerve to tell her that you would call her back. We were in there together and she called and asked you to go over and have sex with her and you had the nerve to say that you'd talk to her later. You honestly think that I would have let you call her later if I would have said i'd still stay with you."

"Baby, I love you. Please don't leave me." Tears rolled down his face and he finally broke down on his hands and knees. "I really cant live without you Ashley, you complete me."

"You should have thought about that before you cheated Brandon." I walked away and sat on the couch. The last thing I heard out of his mouth was "Baby, please. Baby, please."

Bam came and sat down next to me, Missy on the other side of me. He pushed me closer so that I was leaning against him and his kissed my forehead. I buried my head into his chest and sobbed again.


End file.
